Inspiration
by youkaiwriter
Summary: This is just a simple oneshot,it is very cute in my opinion.SORATO It is about how Sora goes away, see how Yamato reacts!


Inspiration!

His Azure orbs held confusion and failure as he scribbled out a paragraph of words; he let out a small growl as he tapped his HB pencil against his chin. His blonde locks falling in front of his handsome face. Taichi's stereo playing random songs which his middle finger was changing quickly because none of them held that inspiration that drove his song-writing hand wild. His best friend wearily neared the blonde who was racking his brain for the slightest lyric that would start a birth of new ones but he had no such luck.

"Yo, Yamato what in hell is wrong with you, all we keep hearing is the sound of your pencil scratching out why not use an easer!" Tai joked with a grin but soon went serious," What's wrong Yamato?"

"No more Inspiration." The boy answered with a shrug.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "But Yamato I'm right here"

The boy couldn't help but express a small chuckle, "I'll work on them later." He said with a grin, "So what are we doing here?"

"Reading a postcard from Sora she said 'I_ missed you' a_nd can't wait to come back next week!" Hikari spoke for them all as they looked back down at the small piece of paper Tk had been holding.

Yamato grew in sudden interest, "She's coming back next week!" he said as his cerulean eyes grew ten times bigger.

Izzy chuckled at his friend, "Yes, Yamato next week"

A sudden whine came from the boy, "But thats a whole week"

It was surprising how his emotions changed so quickly with the moment but lately without Sora everything seemed to out of place. He had rearranged his room a thousand times before just leaving it in a total disaster then there was the rest of the apartment.

"She was supposed to stay later but she decided that she missed us too much" Tai lied, "Ok it said Yama but she meant us."

They laughed at his pathetic fumbling for an excuse but Yamato was looking over joy until he looked down at his watch, "Oh shit, band practise, bye guys!" He said as he waved a quick good-bye before dashing off towards the stairs that led to the parking lot of Taichi's place. There was a silver vehicle which was quite a splendid sight for any pair of eyes. Yamato's father had blessed him with it for the success of the band.

Yamato hopped over the door and into the roofless car. He grinned and turned on his car hitting the gas quickly but his other foot was on the breaks so when he let go of the breaks, the car sped off leaving thick black skids on the ground, there were matching marks very close to it.

An unsettling day pasted still no luck for Yamato who was sitting on his couch tapping that same HB pencil. His father had gotten home at his usual time and looked at his son oddly, "What's wrong Yamato?"

"No inspiration" He answered with an angered cry of pure frustration.

His thoughts were on one thing Sora and how much he missed her. His father noticed the longing in his eyes for her and smirked.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Kid."

"Ya Whatever…"

But he didn't come up with anything the days slowly pasted by and still he tapped that same stupid pencil over and over. There had to be something he could think of just something. His friends were sitting around the big oak tree in the Park and eating the picnic Yamato had made because after all these years he was still the best cook out of all of them..Scraps of food flew in all directions as Tai stuffed his big mouth with some rice-balls.

Yamato frowned as he flicked apiece of rice off his notebook. Mimi looked towards her blonde haired friend and frowned. She peered over the edge of the book only to see scribbles of a name all over the paper_...Sora...Sora...I Miss Sora. Sora...Where did Sora go...SORA!_

"Yamato your so on the edge of obsessive..."She said in her high pitch ditzy voice.

"How many days till Sora get back?" He whimpered.

"God, Yamato only three..."

Izzy let out a small sigh. They had all seemed to have grown annoyed by Yamato's continuous complaining and whining. The blonde teen just rolled his eyes and fiddled with his pencil. It was Wednesday and Sora was home this Saturday and Yamato's concert was the following Friday. He had planned on dedicating a song or at least having a new one for his fans. Even his band mates, Akira, Seki and Joshua whom was from Canada (also acting as a replacement drummer at the moment) had all sat down and tried to come up with something but by the end of it they just threw it out because it was an embarrassment to music. This was useless a total waste of time. He had to do something before he died from boredom. He couldn't go on a road trip with the band or else he'd miss Sora's arrival and there was no way he could stand missing those Bright fiery eyes glowing as she pasted though those doors.

"EARTH TO YAMATO" Shouted Tai while spitting out a few specks of rice.

Yamato wiped them away with disgust. He had been sitting there with his head in his hands and a lovey dovey look on his face as he stared at….sweat-drop Joe who was looking very uncomfortable by the tree. Yamato felt himself gag slightly. Tai gave him an odd look before questioning him with that faithful phrase,' Are you ok?'

Yamato twirled his fingers before swallowing," I'm fine I just threw up a little."

Laughter exploded from the gang even Yamato had to laugh at this. He couldn't help it. Joe had regained his position but there wasn't much change he always looked nervous though everyone used to this by now it was just Joe really. Yamato let out a stressful sigh as he flopped backwards with his note book falling on to the ground.

"How long un.."started Yamato. "OH SHUT-UP YAMATO!" shouted a very irritated Mimi who had a very unflattering vein appearing from her forehead.

Yamato whimpered and ducked behind Tai who tried to avoid this but it was near impossible. This was kind of out of personality for him but Mimi was simply scary when she got pissed off.

"Mimi what's with the vein?" asked Davis who gulped as Mimi turned to her glare to him.

SMACK

"Oww!" Whined a Davis with a red mark forming on his cheek as he pouted by Kari trying to get some sympathy from her but she just rolled her eyes and muttered, "you deserved it".

Tk was sitting there laughing his head off as he watched Kari shift away towards him but Davis seemed to move a little closer as she pushed away and so Davis ended with a another slap and a whine.

The day Sora was to return home Yamato had been up at about 6 in the morning not caring if her plane wasn't landing for another couple hours. He was at the airport for 7:30. He was pacing back and forth. He twirled his car keys on his finger as he looked around hoping for his Sora to stumble out of some doors but no such luck.

* * *

two hours later

* * *

Yamato was in a chair with his notebook on his lap and tapping that stupid HB pencil. Suddenly someone placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. A pair of beautiful cherry lips moved towards his ear and carefully whispered…

"Whats wrong Yamato?"

The voice had been familiar to Yamato but he couldn't place his finger on it . The voice had a feisty tone to it that matched a stunning red head but still the boy hadn't turned around instead he simply answered.

"No inspiration"

Something seemed to turn on for he had leapt up quickly and jumped over the metal seat. His arms wrapped around the girl and laughing between passionate kisses. Tai and them were just walking into the Airport as the couple got engrossed in their 'little' greeting. Tai made a face at this.

"Ew...NOT IN PUBLIC AREA!"

Yamato chuckled at this and kissed Sora more deeply just to bug Tai. Then Yamato's eyes grew wider and he found himself ripping his pencil out and his notebook was flipped opened but he had to flip though half the book before landing on a clean page. The sudden sounds of pencil against paper were in the air as Yamato walked behind the group still writing.

Tk noticed his brother so deeply into his note book that he figured something must be wrong and was quick to question his older and much stranger sibling.

"What on earth wrong with you now?" Tk teased but still spoke with an inquisitive tone.

"Inspiration." His brother replied.

* * *

Well, it has been a long time, I deleted all my other fanfictions but I love this one, it is of course is a one-shot but I think it is soooo cute! I hope your like it so Review please I want to know your feelings on this. 


End file.
